<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass Hearts and Paper Stars by zelsbels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528191">Glass Hearts and Paper Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels'>zelsbels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted to tumblr.  I plan to move all my writing to here and delete my writing blog.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass Hearts and Paper Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything hurt.  She held herself together with emotional duct tape and paperclips.  But it wasn’t enough to stop the rivers inside her from bleeding. She felt like she was made of glass hearts and paper stars.  And everything was crumbling.</p><p>She begged herself, please stop doing this to yourself.  Please, pull yourself together. It’s just a boy. It’s just a boy.  He’s just a boy. But he’s more than that. He’s incredible, unlike anyone she’s ever met, and for twelve years she had loved him.  </p><p>But everything is glass hearts and paper stars.  </p><p>Things aren’t meant to work, at least not now.   She has to pull herself together. But everything hurts so bad, it feels like she is dying.</p><p>“Then let that piece of you die,” she had been told.  But she feared for which part of her would die. She was just learning to love herself for all she was, and what if it killed her kindness?  Her compassion? What then?</p><p>She was made of glass hearts and paper stars; so fragile and delicate, beautiful and frail.  And when this is over she will have to rebuild herself. What if she wasn’t as beautiful?</p><p>But maybe this change was necessary.  So there’s not shattered glass and torn paper everywhere.   So she wasn’t walking on a mess. Let it fall apart, she told herself.  Let it go. If it is meant to be, it will happen eventually. But for now, she says to herself, you have to be more than glass hearts and paper stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted to tumblr.  I plan to move all my writing to here and delete my writing blog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>